Comfort and Despair
by Big-Babidi
Summary: Round two entry for the Bleach Romances Fanfiction Contest. The night of Kaien's death leaves Ukitake in misery and Kiyone tries to help.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Not making any money here. Seriously, it's true!

Entry for round two of Full Shadow Alchemist's Bleach Romances Fanfiction Contest.

Pairing: Ukitake / Kiyone

* * *

Comfort and Despair

By Big-Babidi

* * *

"So much… so much blood… could she have really done this?"

Among the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads, each division had certain qualities. For instance, the third division dealt with the darker aspects of combat while the twelfth division specialized in scientific research. The thirteenth focused their efforts on teamwork and cooperation. Under Captain Ukitake and Vice Captain Shiba, the thirteenth division was one of the most close-knits groups among the Gotei Thirteen, even closer than the bond between combat-loving swordsmen in Kenpachi's division.

Which certainly explained why this day was easily the worst for nearly every shinigami under Ukitake's leadership.

"Hey, this one's still alive! Let's get him somewhere safe! Move your ass!"

The reconnaissance mission to obtain information about an unknown and extremely dangerous Hollow already put the division on edge, but nothing prepared them for the consequences. The deaths of their brothers in arms and their third seat Miyako apparently cutting down her own subordinates. The same Miyako who could brighten a tense situation with nothing but a smile. The same Miyako who happily fixed home cooked meals for those she cared for. The same Miyako who inspired numerous female shinigami to better themselves like Kuchiki Rukia.

Kotetsu Kiyone looked down at her gloves, stained with blood from assisting the injured and moving the dead.

The same Miyako who'd sewn those gloves, after watching Kiyone dirtying her hands from the most mundane activities. How could this have _happened_?

Speaking of blood, the entire area reeked of it. Tormenting Kiyone and her subordinates, taunting them, teasing them, sickening them, and _constantly reminding them_ that Rukia, Kaien or Ukitake may never come back. Against a monster that could control the body of others, anything was possible, for better or much, much worse. The thought of her beloved captain performing similar actions to Miyako nearly made her vomit on the spot.

"And you two get some assistance from fourth division! Hurry!"

Sentaro's loud voice easily carried over the other shinigami, and for once Kiyone had to agree with his judgment. Isane's presence sounded great right about now.

"Captain!"

"Captain!"

"You're back!"

Kiyone's head turned to the shout's direction so fast she got a mild case of whiplash. Rukia and Ukitake approached the others, drenched in rain water and blood, sporting some of the saddest expressions ever seen. The small trail of blood leading from the captain's lips especially made her wince. She hated seeing him cough. It was so unfair. Witnessing the man she cared for more than anything suffering so unjustly always left an awful taste in her mouth.

And the absence of Shiba Kaien did not escape her.

While plenty shinigami didn't hesitate to swarm the young Kuchiki in her time of need, the captain waved off any comforting attempts and returned to his office.

* * *

Seated alone in his office, Ukitake Jyoshiro spent the night writing the report on the day's events for the captain commander.

The door to his right slid open. He instinctively knew it was Kiyone.

"How's Kuchiki handling this?"

"She's… sad. Really sad," Kiyone paused, finding the courage to ask her obviously grieving captain a rather bold question, "What happened to Kuchiki-san out there? Me and Sentaro got the feeling she did more than just watch."

Ukitake sighed, recounting the events to his subordinate. Recalling Kaien's battle in the name of pride, of that monster invading the vice captain like the parasite it was, of his own illness acting up at the worst possible time and Kaien's gratitude towards his own demise at Rukia's blade. It was so damned _wrong_. A genius who'd passed through the academy in one year and married to such a kind and beautiful woman, Kaien had his whole life ahead of him. Ukitake knew how close he'd been to achieving Bankai, to be able to become the captain he'd always wanted.

And now all of it was gone.

Stiffening, Ukitake was initially unsure how to react when Kiyone's arms wrapped around his shoulders. It wasn't until her gloved finger brushed underneath his eyes, picking up small trails of tears did he realize he'd been crying. Unable to restrain himself any longer, Ukitake buried his head into her shoulder, weeping and sobbing and crying and bawling and _finally_ having an outlet to release this hellish despair.

For the night's remainder and well into the morning, Kiyone held her beloved captain in silence.

Whether or not he reciprocated her feelings was currently irrelevant.

Comforting him was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, couldn't think of anything good for this round so…


End file.
